


百利甜/BAILEYS（4）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS（4）

百利甜（四）  
by乔十七

16  
崔荣宰进门的时候，医生BamBam正在给王嘉尔抽最后一管血，殷红的血液缓缓填充真空采血管，两人的对话刚好暂停了一会儿。  
“你回来了！”王嘉尔没有扎针的手举起来挥了挥。  
“为什么要抽血？”崔荣宰捧着放满东西的购物纸袋问着，也不着急去放下。  
“定期检测Omega的身体状况，包括激素状况和信息素变化。”BamBam用酒精棉球按住针口把针头拔出，“发情期突然提前容易造成内分泌紊乱。”他俏皮地眨眨眼睛，“你可以多买点红枣给他补一补被我抽掉的这几管。”  
“喂！我最讨厌吃红枣了！”王嘉尔抗议地从沙发上跳起来，眼前瞬间一黑又跌坐回去。  
崔荣宰连忙放下手里的东西坐进沙发里担心地搂住王嘉尔问：“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“我没事……”王嘉尔摆摆手示意不要在意。  
BamBam低头在病例档案夹里刷刷写下几行字；“估计真的是有点贫血，这几天就好好休息吧，等报告出来了我上门或者到我门诊来详谈吧。”  
“谢谢你BamBam医生。”崔荣宰向BamBam伸手想要握手表示感谢。  
BamBam一本正经地礼貌握手：“不客气。”  
王嘉尔在旁边憋笑破功后说：“不要叫他医生啦，感觉画风特别不符！”  
“嗯！”和刚才到一本正经不同，BamBam又和王嘉尔一起笑得吊儿郎当的，“叫我BamBam好了，我和嘉嘉是从小一起长大的发小，也是他的私人医生。”  
“一直以来麻烦你照顾他了。”崔荣宰真诚地道谢。  
BamBam若有所思地点点头，然后凑到王嘉尔耳边小声嘀咕，用的是大家都听得到的音量：“哎，嘉嘉，这位已经完成角色转换，俨然一副这是我的人的样子了啊！”  
王嘉尔一下子红了耳朵，他挥手打人：“BamBam你找打呀！”  
   
   
17  
BamBam走后，两人就一起窝在沙发里聊天，王嘉尔怀里抱着崔荣宰拿回来的纸袋，像一只顽皮的小仓鼠努力发掘藏在袋子深处的惊喜和意外。  
“调味咖喱块、乌冬面、土豆、洋葱、苹果、鸡肉……”王嘉尔掏空袋子把食材放到茶几上，然后瘪瘪嘴，“没有零食吗？”  
“没有。”崔荣宰搂紧了王嘉尔的腰，“你喜欢什么？”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔努力想了一会儿，“不告诉你。”  
“不告诉我？”崔荣宰拉过王嘉尔让两人额头相贴，“为什么不告诉我，嗯？”  
王嘉尔逃不开只能主动亲吻崔荣宰来打哈哈，他把窘迫藏在眼底，用恬静的湿润眼睛看着崔荣宰，然后一点一点靠近，信息素的味道伴随着亲吻的深入在空气里厮磨缠绕。  
崔荣宰任由王嘉尔爬到他身上，他体贴地扶着害羞恋人的背，然后两手就一点点安抚着往下撩起宽大T恤的下摆，露出之前被遮挡住的雪白大腿根。“不穿裤子的小流氓。”亲吻的间隙他故意调笑王嘉尔，写歌握笔的手中指关节处有一个茧，在此刻肆无忌惮又带有暗示性地抚摸恋人身体的敏感角落。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔怕痒似的躲了躲，反而撩起了崔荣宰的坏心思，变本加厉地探索散在身体各处的敏感带，“你才是流氓……”  
崔荣宰的指尖沿着王嘉尔的背脊线一点点往上，然后顺着肩胛骨来到胸前，轻按着乳头打转，一呼一吸间，王嘉尔胸膛剧烈起伏着，连同呼吸都变得粗重、燥热。他尝了尝甜蜜的吻，然后放开那一双被吻得发红的唇：“这么敏感啊？我只是摸摸……”说着他捏住王嘉尔的乳头搓揉起来，“红了没有？把衣服撩起来让我看看。”  
王嘉尔扭一下腰，调整跪趴在崔荣宰身上的姿势直起身子，双手把T恤下摆撩起来，露出被玩弄得微微发红的乳头，他低头看了一眼然后眼圈一片粉色地说：“红了……”  
“哪有？”崔荣宰继续搓揉着王嘉尔的乳头挑逗着，“我看不出来……”  
“红了的呀……”王嘉尔的指尖透出晕开的粉色，他低垂视线落下茂密睫毛的暗影。  
“当然还不够……”崔荣宰松开手把卷起来的T恤下摆继续往上撩，拉到王嘉尔嘴边用温和又不容抗拒的声音命令，“咬住，然后自己把乳头弄红。”  
王嘉尔微一低头将轻薄的棉质布料咬住，学着崔荣宰的动作用白皙的手指捏揉自己的乳头，抱怨的话说不出来，只有撒娇的鼻音和情欲上头的轻喘。崔荣宰的双手尽情在王嘉尔的身上抚摸停留，然后其中一只手顺着优雅的腰线滑过凹陷的腰窝钻入内裤里。  
磨人的前戏、被Alpha的性器隔着裤子布料不断顶弄，Omega敏感的私处感受着Alpha性器勃起、变得粗壮炙热的全过程，情欲弥漫让鲜奶油味交织着爱尔兰威士忌的味道愈发浓烈，促使Omega不断分泌为性事润滑的体液，饥渴的穴口一张一翕遇到Alpha插入的手指就迫切地吞吐起来。  
“这么湿了怎么不告诉我？”崔荣宰的手指在湿漉漉的甬道内搅动，王嘉尔不由自主地扭动屁股以求更多的刺激和更多的深入，“不诚实的小坏蛋……”他把手指全部撤出，用力揉捏了王嘉尔圆润上翘的屁股，“起来。”  
   
   
18  
王嘉尔搭着崔荣宰肩膀试图跪着起身，直接被崔荣宰拉入怀里，他“啊”地惊呼一声衣服下摆掉落下来。崔荣宰捏着王嘉尔的下巴用力吻上那一双柔软的唇，轻搭在他肩膀上的双手慢慢随着逐步加深的吻而环抱住他的脖子，越是恣意的侵入口腔掠夺空气，越是能品尝到鲜嫩顺滑的鲜奶油气息。  
一个长长的吻结束，王嘉尔红润的唇因为热吻带上暧昧的水光，从眼底流淌开来的粉红一直蔓延到T恤领口露出来的皮肤，他勃起的性器顶在崔荣宰的小腹，而对方的性器正火热地顶着他身下的敏感区域，他觉得自己现在焦躁难耐。  
然而，崔荣宰并不着急，他的手撩起王嘉尔的T恤下摆一路摸着没有赘肉的腰往上，体贴地帮忙脱掉，发红的乳头就露在他眼前。他伸手玩捏乳头，满意地欣赏王嘉尔害羞闭眼呻吟的样子，雪白的胸口大片绯红和呻吟声一起随着胸膛上下起伏。“睁开眼睛帮我脱掉衣服。”他故意逗王嘉尔，就要看他害羞又深陷情欲的样子。  
王嘉尔迷朦着水汽的眼睛睁开来，“嗯”的一声带着轻微的沙哑，他的指尖伴随解衬衫扣子的动作轻轻滑过崔荣宰的胸口，像猫咪的尾巴轻柔又充满撩拨。熬到衬衫扣子全部解开、脱掉，他邀功似的向崔荣宰索吻，后者将他的腰一搂把勾人的小妖精吻住。  
舌尖缠绕，混合着彼此信息素的气息来回争夺，空闲下来的双手抚摸着渴求更进一步的肌肤相亲。带有Alpha气息的吻落到耳垂再经由脖子的温柔弧度滑倒肩膀再移转到锁骨，Omega喘息着跪直身子让Alpha轻而易举地品尝到发红挺立的乳头。Alpha的舌尖拨弄乳头带给Omega不同于手指捏玩的刺激，顽劣的吮吸之下乳头肿胀起来看起来更加惹人怜爱。Omega不断分泌的体液让内裤湿透，终于Alpha好心搭把手帮Omega拉下内裤，露出深粉色涨大的性器和往外流淌黏腻体液的穴口。深陷欲望的Omega把Alpha按倒在沙发上，带着娇憨和狡黠，他把Alpha的裤子脱掉，双手握住昂扬的硕大性器，先用双腿夹住蹭弄，把流到大腿内侧的体液涂抹到性器上，然后握住性器对准了自己的蜜穴一点点坐上去，空虚的甬道一遇上炙热的性器就开始了热烈的缠绕，Omega深吸气，然后努力尽快坐到底。Alpha的性器青筋暴起，顶端不断顶开甬道内的嫩肉摩擦出让两人颤栗的快感，一点点填满Omega的身体，将两人牢牢连结在一起。  
“嗯……啊……”Alpha的性器滑过生殖腔入口随着Omega的动作顶入甬道最深处，Omega喘着气撒娇抱怨，“哈……啊……这个姿势……太深了……为什么这么长……”他扭动一下腰，尝试小幅度动一下，“这么大……还这么硬……”  
“那你喜欢吗？”Alpha懒洋洋地抚摸Omega的大腿看着诱人的身体。  
“唔……”Omega无视了Alpha的提问扶着沙发背抬起腰，甬道一点一点吐出Alpha的性器，快到一半的时候他又慢慢坐下去，“啊哈……”  
Alpha用力匝着Omega的腰往下沉，没有心理准备的Omega被略带粗暴的动作激出眼角的泪水，Alpha的性器随着波动的情绪进一步涨大，把甬道内的皱襞撑开。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“呜……”Omega扭动屁股腰抬起腰躲开，Alpha托着他让他跪直了，性器从Omega体内慢慢抽离带来无穷的空虚和躁动让他本能地追逐欲望沉下腰，深一下浅一下的沉腰让Omega露出迷离又诱人的神情，不断邀请Alpha深入。原本托着Omega屁股的手转而握住他的腰快速带往下沉，酥麻的快感从两人结合处一直弥漫到指尖、脚尖并流窜到头顶。Alpha无所谓得到Omega的回答，反而更沉迷于让Omega在这个体位中体验措不及防的下坠带来的内壁紧缩摩擦性器产生的快感，Omega发出低沉短促的呻吟和零散的词句，鼓舞着Alpha进一步亵玩Omega的身体。  
“啊哈……啊……嗯……好硬……”Omega扭动腰肢上下晃动攫取更多快感，“嗯嗯嗯啊啊……”  
“嘉尔……”  
“啊哈……嗯……”  
“嘉尔，嘉尔看我……”崔荣宰提高了声音让王嘉尔集中注意力。  
“嗯？”王嘉尔撅着嘴放慢了了律动的节奏以抽出部分理智集中注意力听接下来的话。  
“慢慢来，不要着急。你丢失的安全感，我会为你补回来。”崔荣宰揉着王嘉尔的腰安抚，“不必心急于讨好，给我一个真实的你。”  
王嘉尔眼神黯了黯被撒娇的抱怨掩盖，他趴在崔荣宰胸口呜咽喘气：“我累了……可是……”两人结合的地方，Alpha火热粗壮的性器没有消停的意思，Omega蜜穴的入口已经肿胀起来，紧紧缠绕住长驱直入的性器，“我要……”  
   
   
19  
崔荣宰起身让王嘉尔趴到沙发背上塌腰撅臀，他扶着王嘉尔的腰将自己的性器插入蜜穴中顶弄，每一下用力顶冲让囊袋重重地拍打臀部，混合着低哑的呻吟发出肉体缠绕交织的水声。他看到王嘉尔的手指无意识地抓紧沙发，便扣住那一双指尖泛红的手，一边啃咬着肩膀一边顶弄，快感和轻微的疼痛换来愈发示软撒娇的呻吟，让征服和蹂躏的念头加倍膨胀。  
“告诉我，你喜欢吃什么？”崔荣宰吻着王嘉尔的耳背慢慢厮磨。  
“芝、芝士……哈啊……”王嘉尔轻叹一声接着说，“还有……嗯……下面……”他红着脸努力收缩着蜜穴。  
“嘶……”崔荣宰的动作停顿一下，然后又接连用力的肏动，“小坏蛋，差点被你夹得射了……”  
被报复以不安节奏的肏弄让王嘉尔只能大声呻吟：“嗯……啊啊……”  
“你最喜欢……什么体位？”崔荣宰忍耐着冲动用性器的缓慢抽插拷问。  
“都、都喜欢……”  
“不可以……”崔荣宰一手握住王嘉尔的性器抑制对方即将到来的射精，“必须挑一个……”  
“这个……嗯……喜欢……这样……”  
“我的嘉尔喜欢深一点的体位啊？”崔荣宰抽出性器再进入，找准生殖器的入口撑开柔软的敏感地带，“那我要进到更深的地方去……”性器借着体液的充分润滑径直插入生殖腔深处，换来王嘉尔一声盖过一声的呻吟，“好满……啊……太里面了……嗯啊……”  
“爱吃芝士的嘉尔……是鲜奶油味的……”崔荣宰吻着王嘉尔的背加快抽插的频率，手上撸动深粉色性器的动作也没停下，还加倍刺激性器的马眼，“我爱吃……鲜奶油味的嘉尔……”  
“呜呜……哈……啊啊……”王嘉尔在双重极端刺激下一边射精一边大滴大滴地掉眼泪，“呜……嗯……”蜜穴不自觉地快速收缩，在崔荣宰一下重过一下的肏弄中被灼热的精液填满，一部分精液被大幅度的肏弄带出体外变成细密的泡沫。  
“我的嘉尔真棒！”高潮后崔荣宰捧着王嘉尔的脸热烈拥吻。  
   
   
20  
简单擦拭后崔荣宰把王嘉尔抱回卧室，不让他清理被精液填满的生殖腔，反而把他抱在怀里休息。浅睡眠中的王嘉尔因为耳边铅笔笔尖摩擦纸张的声音醒过来，他大大打了一个呵欠问：“你在干什么呀？”  
“嗯？”崔荣宰停笔看向怀里满身吻痕、一脸倦容撒发着慵懒与性感的王嘉尔，“给你写歌。”  
“什么样的歌？”王嘉尔伸长双手环抱住崔荣宰的脖子，眼角因为打哈欠而挂上泪水，“让我看看……”  
崔荣宰反手把曲谱扣在床头柜上，然后抱着王嘉尔躺下：“等你怀上我的孩子就给你看。”  
“呜……”王嘉尔捂着通红的脸埋在崔荣宰怀里，“没有那么快的……”  
“我把避孕药都扔了……”崔荣宰轻拍王嘉尔的背，“我后悔了，虽然我们之前差点错过，但是我发现我对你欲罢不能……”他抱紧王嘉尔在对方耳边低声问，“早点怀上我的孩子然后跟我结婚好不好？”  
“嗯……”王嘉尔闭着眼睛贪婪地呼吸来自崔荣宰身上爱尔兰威士忌的信息素味道。


End file.
